shadow_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Emma17/THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT ME
I LOVE: Music, fashion, dancing, my fans, my mum, dad, sister, dog Turkey, Dog– Doodles, Justin Bieber’s Music, my Nan and Pop, writing songs, watching TV, watching movies and sunsets :) I HATE: Large crowds in restaurants they intimidate me, scary movies, bullies, dirty people (you know when people talk and think dirty), the colours Green and Brown, being alone , Bieber Haters and music that has no sense to it :) FAVOURITE ARTISTS: Justin Bieber, Michael Jackson, Usher, Boys2Men, Celine Dion, Cher Lloyd, Selena Gomez, Carly Rae Jepsen, Owl City, Stevie Wonder, Janet Jackson, Aqua (Danish-Norwegian Band), S Club 7, Beyoncé, 5ive (Boy-band back in the 90s early 2000), Whitney Houston, Kylie Minogue, Delta Goodrem , Shania Twain, Kelly Rowland, Mariah Carey, Drake, Will. I. Am & Nicki Minaj :) FAVOURITE FOODS: Spaghetti, Lasagne, KFC, Noodles, Tacos & Apple Pie. FAVOURITE DRINKS: Vitamin Water, Orange Juice, Apple Juice, Water, Coffee & Milk :) FAVOURITE ALBUMS: JB My World, JB My World 2.0, JB Under The Mistletoe, JB: Never Say Never, JB Believe, JB: My Worlds Acoustic, JB Believe Acoustic, all of Michael Jackson’s albums, Boys2Men’s album Two, Selena Gomez’s albums Kiss & Tell, A Year Without Rain & When The Sun Goes Down, Celine Dion’s albums A New Day Has Come, self-titled album Celine Dion & One Heart, Cher Lloyd’s album Sticks & Stones, Delta Goodrems’s albums Innocent Eyes, Mistaken Identity, Delta & Child Of The Universe, One Direction’s albums Up All Night & Take Me Home, S Club 7’s album Best of S Club 7, Natalie Bassingweight’s album One Thousand Stars, Carly Rae Jepsen’s album Kiss, all of Shania Twain’s albums, Aqua’s albums Aquarium, Aquarius, Aqua: Greatest Hits & Megalomania, Alexis Jordan's self-titles album Alexis Jordan, Titanic Soundtrack, Alvin and The Chipmunks Soundtrack, Katy Perry’s Teenage Dream & One Of The Boys, Miranda Cosgrove’s albums Sparks Fly & High Maintenance, Rihanna’s album’s Loud & Good Girl Gone Bad, Another Cinderella Story Soundtrack, Wizards Of Waverly Place: The Movie Soundtrack, Tinkerbell Soundtrack & Tinkerbell & The Lost Tressure Soundtrack :) MY FAVOURITE THINGS TO DO: Have fun, relax, sleep, read books, write stories, eat, drink, watch TV & taking pictures :) MY FAVOURITE PLACE TO HOLIDAY RIGHT NOW: Canada Or America :) FAVOURITE SONG RIGHT NOW: #That Power by Justin Bieber & Will. I. Am :) FAVOURITE MISIC VIDEOS: #That Power by Will. I. Am & Justin Bieber, all of JB’s videos, all of MJ’s Videos, all of Celine Dion’s Videos, All of Kylie Minogue’s Videos, all of Jessica Mauboy’s videos, all of Will. I. Am, Usher, Alexis Jordan, Rihanna, Katy Perry, Aqua, S Club 7, Carly Rae Jepsen & One Direction’s videos :) FAVOURITE MOVIES: Justin Bieber: Never Say Never, JB: This Is My World, MJ: This Is It, Titanic, The Notebook, Beaches, Pitch Perfect, Bridesmaids, Short Circuit, Cats & Dogs, Hotel For Dogs, Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell & The Lost Treasure, Monte Carlo, Alvin & The Chipmunks, Alvin & The Chipmunks: The Squeakuel, Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, Ramona & Beezus, Another Cinderella Story, Princess Protection Program, Wizards Of Waverly Place: The Movie, The Lucky Ones, The Last Song, The Croads, Benchwarmers, Bullet Proof, Spring Breakers, Moondance Alexander, Aladdin, The Sapphires, Cinderella, Ghostbusters 1& 2, Free Willy, Free Willy 2, The Perks Of Being A Wildflower, Dirty Dancing (Original version), The Five Pennies, Walk The Line, Hating Alison Ashley, Red Dog, Ghost Of A Girlfriend’s Past, By The Light Of The Silvery Moon, The Wizard Of Oz & The Wiz (Updated version of The Wizard Of Oz) :) FAVOURTIE BOOKS: The Notebook, The Best Of Me, The Last Song, JB: First Step 2 Forever My Story, JB: Just Getting Started, 1D Dare To Dream, 1D Forever Young, Evermore Series by Alyson Noel & Pattie Mallette’s book Nowhere But Up :) FAVOURTIE TV SHOWS: Charmed, Pretty Little Liars, Power Rangers Samurai, Ben 10, Winx Club, Smallville & Friends :) FAVOURITE PEOPLE IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD: My Nan & Pop :) FAVOURTIE COLOURS: Blue, Purple, Pink, Yellow, Orange & Red :) MY FAVOURITE SONG TO DANCE TO: Dance Again by Jennifer Lopez :) FAVOURITE FLOWERS: Frangipanis in Pink & White :) FAVOURITE ANIMALS: Dogs, Horses & Dolphins :) FAVOURITE PLACES: Beach & Park :) FAVOURITE SPORTS: Basketball, Soccer & Cricket :) FAVOURITE CANDY: Sour Patch Kids, Strawberries & Cream and Chocolate Éclairs :) FAVOURITE MUSIC GENRES: Pop, R&B, Adult Contemporary, Pop-Rock, Disco, Love, Dream, Dance- Pop & Electro-Pop :) FAVOURITE TIMES OF THE YEAR: Christmas, My Birthday, Australia Day, Easter, Mother’s Day, Father’s Day, Canada Day, My Pop’s Birthday & My Nan’s Birthday :) FAVOURITE EYE COLOUR: Hazel-Brown Eyes :) FAVOURITE TIME OF THE EVENING: When the sun goes down and the Stars come out all bright and twinkling :) Category:Blog posts